Hermione Weasley
by hannahginny
Summary: Follow Hermione Weasley from a peppy 5 year old to a sophisticated 11 year old Fun, drama and Hilarious awaits
1. age 5

Hermione

Disclaimer: J.K Rowling owns the Weasleys and Hermione Jean Granger (in this book Weasley) As well as any other HP character I state in this Fan Ficiton

Ever wonder what would've happened if the Weasley's weren't dog on poor! Or if Hermione had red hair and was a Wessley instead of a Granger. She gets into prank contests, egg hunts and much more!

Well, here's what I think would happen:

P.s. If you believe in Santa stop reading or skip chapter 3, age 7

P.s.s. The ages aren't correct I know

"FRED AND GEORGE GIVE ME BACK MUFFY!" Cried 5 year old Hermione Jean Weasley as she chased her 8 year old brothers around the Burrow, or tried to chase for the were older and hand longer legs then her. They had just stolen Hermione's favorite stuffed animal Muffy (A dog) and was currently teasing her by running around the house with it

Well, they were, until a certain 4 year old girl tripped them with her new yellow blanket and they went sprawling all over the wooden floor. Hermione grabbed Muffy, hugged little Ginny and stormed away

Hi, this is me, Hermione Jean Weasley, the older twin of Ron Billius Weasley (Only by 1 minute whines Ron) and older sibling to Ginny Molly Weasley.

I come from a family of 8 kids! Ginny can't even count that high! (Hey wails Ginny in the background) but I don't tease her about it, I like Ginny! She's the only girl besides me and being the youngest is always told "your too young" or "too litte". We always play together thoguh for Ron's more imsterested in Quidditch then dolls. But that suits us just fine

We play tea party and dolls and Hogwarts. I love it when we play Hogwarts. I can't wait until I start there! I've already memorized a book called Charms 101 that Percy (my other brother) reads all the time!

So here's my family:

Molly Weasley (Mum)

Arthur Weasley (Daddy)

Bill (Brother)

Charlie (other brother)

Percy (nicknames Percy the Prat by Fred and George)

Fred and George (my mischief older twin brothers)

Me (Hermione) and Ron (me and my twin)

Ginny (My little sister)

And this is my life:

You've already seen this morning when the twins stole Muffy so let's faseforwars to the afternoon:

It was 12:00 and the Wealsey siblings (besides Bill, Charlie and Percy. They were at Hogwarts) were sitting in the Burrow eating lunch. Well, Ginny was. The boy twins were discussing a prank and Hermione was talking about a book she was reading (never talked to Ginny about the book though Ginny recalled sadly. Just like everyone else Hermione thought she was too young) and Ron was pretending to listen but was really daydreaming (probably about Quidditch thought Ginny)

They put their plates away and Hermione and Ginny set off to ay Hogwarts while the boys flew outside

"AHHH!" Hermione screamed when she looked in the mirror the next morning in her shared room with Ron

"FRED AND GEORGE WHAT DID YOU DO?" this was Molly Weasley. Ginny clinged onto her mothers leg and burried her face in Molly's skirt when she saw Hermione. Ron looked at Hermione and burst into laughter only stopping (or trying to stop) when he saw Molly give him a look. Ginny looked close to tears when she looked up at Hermione

"Great, Ginny's scared of me" Hermione thought "My baby sister is scared of me!"

The twins had turned her red hair purple and put a charm on it to change hairstyles every 30 seconds. Right now, she was bald

Fred and George enter and burst out laughing at the sight of bald Hermione

"It's not funny" Hermione said, tears threatening to fall

"UNDO THIS! YOU ARE IN SO MUCH TROUBLE" Molly screamed pointing her wand at her twin boys

Hermiones hair had grown back and was now in a Mohawk design, the twins laughed before un doing the spell

Even after a week it took a while for Ginny to look at Hermione for whenever she did a picture of her bald came into her head and she coward again which did not improve Hermione's mood

Hermione stopped being a child after that and wanted some more responsibly, much to Ginny's dismay


	2. Diagon Ally

Chapter 2: age 6

Hermione happily skipped along Diagon Ally, crunching crispy fall leaves under her brand new fall boots, holding Ginny's hand so she wouldn't get lost. Despite Ginny's protest Hermione won (because she was stronger then a 5 year old) and was now the "babysitter" of Ginny whilst they were in Diagon Ally. She felt this was a great responsiblity for 6 year old and was not to be taken lightly. Ginny however felt this was a pain in the butt

"I can walk round Dagon ally without holding someones hand" protested Ginny kicking at some stray leaves on the path. Hermione still grasping her mittened hand

"First your have to pronounce it correctly" Fred said leaning into her face. That earned him a hard foot step by Ginny, she may be little but she can step on your foot pretty hard if she wanted to

"Ow!" wailed Fred holding his foot then falling into a pile of leaves. Ginny giggled then covered her mouth with her pink scarf but her giggles still came through

"You were saying" Ginny smirked, that'd show him "Let go Hermione" Ginny tried to wiggle out of Hermiones grasps but had no luck

"It's busy Ginny, c'mon, what's wrong with me?" Hermione asked pulling Ginny towards another shop so their brothers wouldn't hear

Ooo 10% off quills thought Hermione as she looked at a sign in the shops window I could use a quill...or two..or three. Can't ever have enough quills. A cool wind came by snapping Hermione back the present where Ginny was talking

"Nothing 's wrong with you Mione, but I feel like a baby already without having to have someone babysit me" Ginny said

It was true, everyone did treat Ginny like a baby. They wouldn't let her fly for she was too young however they let Hermione fly at Ginny's age. In retrospect it wasn't actually fair...and Hermione was all for fair

"Okay, I'll make you a deal!" Hermione said. Ginny's eyes lit up "I won't hold your hand unless Mum, Dad or Percy come by and then have a talk about this holding hands babysitting thing at home as longs you promise to stay close by me at all times"

"Deal" Ginny said, becoming happier then she has been in days. Hermione really was the best sister ever

Ginny pulled up the collar on her jacket feeling older already as she skipped happily and freely down Diagon Ally with Hermione close behind her.


	3. Christmas

Chapter 3: age 7

It was Chrissmass and Ginny had just woken up Hermione and Ron to go see if Santa was here yet

As usual he wasn't and Ron and Hermione had to get Ginny back into bed before 4 or risk her seeing "Santa" A.k.a their Mum and Dad. They had had some really close calls in a couple of years ut always seemed to keep Ginny's faith with Santa alive and trust me in the Wealsey household, that's a big commitment.

"Hurry" Ginny said pulling a reluctant Ron out of bed one early Christmass morning. Ron looked at his clock and ketout an exasperated sigh, in bright red letters Ron's clock read "4:00am"

"Ginny don't you get tired of waiting for Santa?" Ron asked groggily recovering himself in his blankets

"Nope" Ginny said eagerly and continued pulling. She knew she wasn't strong enough to pull Ron out of bed but she hoped to annoy him enough to acheive the same thing

Sudently their big brother Percy was standing in the twins door

"What are you three doing up?" Percy asked, clearly annoyed. His face shifted into a scowl into pure amusement when Ginny said:

"Percy, it's christamss" cried Ginny happily "Santa's coming!"

"Ugh not that again, Ginny smarten up! You wait for him for 3 hours and nothing! nada! Zilch! You always wake up at 4 for nothing!"

"Soo, I'm going at the wrong time?" Ginny asked clearly not understanding what Percy was saying, truth be told neither were Ron and Hermione

"No!" Percy let out an exasperated sigh "Don't go at all"

"Don't be silly Percy, if I don't go I might miss Santa" Ginny said

"Mum and dad wake up at 5 Gin" Percy replied. Ron and Hermione look at him in shock. "Don't you realize that?"

Ginny was too little to learn that Santa does exist. Hermione told Ron to not let Ginny . hear any more and she went of to bother someone, anyone who could stop Percy! The twins! The other twins!

"perfect" thought Hermione and off she went to bother the twins before something drastic happens

"Well, that's why Mum's always tired" Ginny said smiling for she thought she had it now

"You are so stupid" Screamed Percy. Ginny looked hurt and backed up to be closer to Ron "Mum and dad wake up at 5 for they are-"

"Waiting to see Santa too" Fred said from behind Percy. Ron let out a sigh of relif. There stood Hermione with Fred and George

"See, I'm not stupid Percy!" called Ginny to Percy with a smile

"Yes you are and no they don't wake up to see Santa...they ARE Santa" Percy said

All the Weasley's look at Ginny seeing how she'd take the news

"Don't be silly Percy, Santa's a man Mummy's a girl" Ginny said giggling "and you call me stupid"

"Ya Percy" George put his arms around Ginny as if to protect her

The twins (Both of them) sat down on the Wealsey couch, drinking hot chocolate and giving stern looks at Percy who just sighed at them

After giving Ginny hot chocolate she was so tried she fell asleep on the floor. They decided to leave her there. They'd say she fell asleep waiting for Santa. Good thing dad always wears a Santa suit in case he's caught by any of his children

After they were sure Ginny was asleep (They did this by saying Santa a couple of times in her ears) they had a talk with Percy. Hermione went and got her other brothers who were also quite upset for Ginny was too young to not believe in Santa

Hermione and Ron found out the hard way Santa doesn't exits

They were waiting in line to see Santa in Diagon Ally (they were 4, Twins 7) and when it was Hermiones turn the twins ran up to the Santa and pulled down his beard

Hermione was traumatized and Ginny may not be 4 but she can sure cry like a 4 year old just like Hermione did when she finds out Santa doesn't exits

All the Weasley's were in the living room, having a "chat" with Percy when Molly and Arthur came into at 5:00. When told the whole story they felt Ginny should find out on her own, punished Percy (First time in Weasley history) and sent everyone upstairs (they levitated Ginny into bed)

Percy left mumbling something about rubbish and such

Percy was told to never reveal to Ginny the truth about Santa until she was in Hogwarts! That was one promise Percy actually broke at when Ginny was 8 but that's another story (If you want I can write I)


	4. Dont mess with Hermione and Ginny

Chapter 4, age 8:

"Mmm, Mmm, m, m, m" Hermione hummed "M,m,mm" before moving onto the next plant and continued humming "Mmm, m, m, m, m, Mmm"

Hermione was happily watering the garden humming a Muggle song Bill had taught her when a red eyed tear stricken Ginny walked towards her in a summer dress that had rips and different Colours all over it

"What's wrong?" Hermione asked although she knew the answer

"It's Fred and George! (knew it Hermione though) They're always picking on me"

And as of that right moment a bucket full of water powered onto Ginny's head soaking her from head to toe

"FRED AND GEORGE!" Screeched Ginny shaking (or trying to shake) water out of her hair

"Don't worry! We'll get them back!" Hermione said patting Ginny on her very wet back

"Ya, good one Mione! How do we prank the master prankers?" Ginny asked tapping her shoe to get the water out ""Ugh! These were brand new!" Ginny whined

"HEY GINNY WHY DON'T YOU LEAN OVER THE PLANTS AND HELP HERMIONE WATER!" Called Fred from an open window

"YOUR SO MEAN!" Ginny called back. She threw her wet shoe at them but missed by a mile. Her brothers laughed and walked away from the window. Ginny wringed her dress, a lot of water came pouring out. Ginny scowled at the wet dress

"Ginny, stop! Mum will just do a dry spell! After you visit her come to my room! I have an idea!" and with that Hermione continued Gardening signaling Ginny to go inside

A FEW MINUTES LATER:

A few minutes a later a very dry, very happy Ginny waltzed into Hermiones shared room,A big smile plastered of her face

"I see the twins got in trouble" Hermione said to the little girl

"Yup" Ginny said plopping down next to Hermione on Rons bed "2 weeks of grounding and a scolding"

"Goos job?" Hermione said, unsure of what else to say. After a moments silence Hermione opened her blue notebook

"Okay, so here's the plan for revenge. Ready?" Ginny nodded "We do stuff to you and blame them!" Hermione said

Ginny gasped "BRIALLIANT"

"Shh" Hermione put her finger to her lip motioning silence

"Oops, brilliant" Ginny whispered

"Now, here's my idea"

DINNER:

Molly yelled "DINNER" and soon 18 thumping feet could be heard from different parts of the Burrow

Once all the boys were downstairs the two girls entered. Hermione entered the kitchen first nothing happened then Ginny entered and got multicoloured goo all over her. Suddenly there was a big bang and confette fell from the ceiling, then an ink bottle and quill appeared out of no where and started to write on her "You've been pranked by F&G"

"FRED AND GEORGE" Cried Molly looking at her twin boys who were trying (And failing) to contain their laughter

"What! But...We didn't-" Fred started

"Your so mean" Ginny burst into tears (something she didn't do regularly and it usually caused a fuse)

"Grounded! Grounded! 2 whole months! No Quidditch not nothing! If only I could trust you home alone on our trip to Diagon Ally" Molly said doing a couple of spells to clean Ginny up "and this doesn't take away your two weeks!"

Ginny smirked at them

That'd teach them not to mess with Ginny Molly Weasley and Hermione Jean Granger Hermione thought as Molly yelled at them and Ginny burst into a fresh batch of tears


	5. Pranks

Chapter 5, age 9:

Hermione walked into her private bathroom (After her fathers promotion they renovated all the rooms) she felt her foot land on something...stinky

"FRED AND GEORGE" Called Hermione. "Yup" Hermione thought "Defiantly a stink bomb" She crinkled her nose in disgust

"Oh geez Hermione...what did you eat"Fred said appearing behind her waving his had around trying to get rid if the stinky air. Hermione jumped, he was so quite he always snuck up on her

"Ugh! Why must you torture me?" Hermione whined, getting out a towel and wetting it to clean her foot

"Because it's fun!" George said appearing behind hsis twin almost as suddenly as Fred came. Hermione jumped back and grabbed her heart. The older twins laughed

"Well, I'm sick of it! Tell you what! I bet I do a better prank in 2 weeks to all the memebers of the house including you two then you two can! You have to do a great prank in the next 2 weeks then I'll do one! If I win you have to stop pranking me for a WHOLE month" Hermione said wipping down her foot

"Hmm..interesting...and if we lose?" Fred said "Which we won't but in case we do"

"You can prank me all you want for an entire month as long as it isn't deadly" Hermione said. She had to win this

"Fine! But not help!" George said knowing full well she'd go to Bill and Charlie for help

"wouldn't dream of it!" and Hermione shook their hands smirking slightly "You got 2 weeks Fred and George" and with that she let her red hair hit them as she spun around and walked out

THE NEXT MORNING:

"FRED AND GEORGE" Cried Ginny. She was tied with unicorn rope to her bed she was also gagged so it came out more as a "Phundsjsns" then anything else

Fred laughed as he taped a sign on Ginny's door "Do not enter! Contagious" they had also charmed the door to give whoever opened it a mean bat boogie hex. No one would find her for house since Arthur was working and Molly was downstairs having a chat with her friend Luna Lovegoods mother

"Flobbeeworms are planing on attacking us you know. Gotta be prepared" George heard her ramble on. They stiffleld a laugh oh how they loved her visits

"Shh..someone's coming...let's go!" they ran into their bedroom and closed the door...but not all the way so they could see.

Ron was barreling up the steps and stopped in front of Ginny's room and knocked With his nuckle

"Ginny?" Ron asked putting his ear to her door to hear her better

He heard a muffled "Hpuakiz" and took that as a yes

"Are you okay?" he asked "You weren't downstairs for breakfast so I thought-" but the twins never found out what he thought for her had opened the door and god a good wade of Bat Boogies

"AHHHH!" he screamed and ran downstairs. Hermione came out from behind a potted plant

"2 down, 4 to go"Hermione said crossing off two names in a notebook she always carried

"How'd you know we would do Ron and Ginny first?" George asked her

"Simple, they're the easiest to do" Hermione said and walked into Ginny's room to untie and un-gag her

THAT AFTERNOON:

"AHH!" Cried Charlie and Bill as entered their room full of goo. They stepped back outside only to be stepping into another part of the prank. They were soon dangling upside down, they're ankles tied up by a rope. Fred and Gergen entered and started taking pictures then pushed them into their now un goo'd room and closed the door. Then they put a "DANGER: KEEP OUT" tape around their door, smiling they left their elders in their despair. Still hanging by their ankles

Hermione crossed them off her list

THAT EVENING:

"AHH!" cried Percy as he ran out of his room, 4 tiny garden gnome chased after him

The twins doubled over in laughter

Hermione was scarred, she knew they were planning something big for her...she was determined to win..DETERMINED

THE NEXT MORNING:

"Morning Hermione" Fred said smiling at his little sister "Care for a muffin?"

"No thanks..I don't feel like being poisoned so early in the morning" surprisingly George let out a hearty chuckle "C'mon, Ginny's eating one"

It was true, the littest Weasley actually seemed to enjoy the blubbery muffin. Hermione tentivly grabbed one. Suddenly she turned into a cannery

"What!" Ginny screamed, dropping her muffin

"Don't worry Gin, yours is chocolate only the blueberry ones are full of cannery creams

However Ginny turned into a cannery too and the boys had to face their mothers wrath. It was so worth it they thought. This competion was in the bag. They had already started planning which pranks to use on Hermione

THAT MORNING 10:30:

"BOYS! GET DOWN HERE!" the twins heard thei remitter yell from all the way in their rooms. As they walked downstairs Ginny (who was coming up) said

"She looks mad! What did you do?"

The twins were scarred, they didn't do anything...yet

"HOW DARE YOU TURN HERMIONES HAIR PINK!" She screamed once the boys entered the living room

"What...but we..." George started

"I DON'T WANT TO HEAR IT! YOU TWO ARE INBIG TROUBLE"

"But...But Mum we didn't...we didn't!" Fred stammered

"HOW DOES NO QUIDDITCH FOR A MONTH SOUND"

"We didnt do anything" Fred said, cowering behind his twin

"Honest"

"It's true...you two didn't do anything...I did" Molly said

Then Molly started laughing. Hard! The twins looked at her in surprise

"Pranked!" A Hermione stood in Molly's old space

"Nice!" the twins were impressed

"Only 5 more to go!" George said, the twins ran upstairs having a whole new respect for their sister

THAT AFTERNOON:

"AHH!" cried Ron as he bolted out of his room. Hermione had turned all of his items orange to go with the Chudly Canons (His favorite Quidditch team). Hermione crossed of one more name, 4 more to go and so far, she was betting Fred and Geroge. She just needed a BIG prank to set her over the top

THAT EVENING 10:00:

Hermione sighed "Ginny...I'm sorry" Hermione thought as she stuck 5 hour glue on under Ginny (Who was being levitated using Molly's wand). When morning comes Ginny'll be stuck to bed (7 hour glue works in 5 hours) and then she'd only have to worry about 3 more siblings. SHE HAD TO WIN!

THE NEXT MORNING:

"AHHHH!" Hermione smirked in satisfaction, Ginny had just woken up

THAT AFTERNOON:

Ginny was staying close to Hermione and as far away from the twins as possible for she thought THEY were the ones who prnked her this morning. Little did she know :)

Ginny's nails were digging through Hermione's jeans so she had to wrestle the little girls grasp away from her body (No dirty thoughts :D)

Hermione's prank on Bill and Charlie should be activated as soon as the walked through the broom shed

"AHH!" cried the eldest brothers (minus Percy)

Bill and Charlie came back to Hermione and Ginny covered in leaves. Ginny squealed and hide behind Hermione hiding from the leaves monster. Hermione had done the sticking charm on them and blew leaves their way. They'll be that way until Molly can find the rare counter curse which she hasn't been able to do even though she's been looking for the past 3 hours

Only one victim left

Percival!

THAT EVENING:

"You won little Sis" Fred said

"Remind us to hire you for our joke shop once we get one" Geroge said smiling proudly at his sister

Hermione smiled back and together they walked into the older twins room to discus pranks


	6. Easter Egg Hunt

Chapter 6, age 10:

"Okay, time for the yearly Weasley Easter Egg hunt!" called Mrs. Weasely. She had handed out rolled up clues to everyone before hand and was just waiting to get everyone's attention so they could start.

All the Weasley's witches and wizards alike were gather in the backyard of the Burrow getting ready for the yearly Easter egg hunt. Molly had handed out clues and they were to find 29 eggs and bring them back to Molly. First one back wins a Firebolt (Generously donated by Molly's sister, a rich Quidditch players wife).

They were put into teams for there has got to be about 100 Weasley's and Molly wouldn't let anyone help her put clues together and decorate eggs. Not even Arthur

Weasley teams:

Bill and Charlie

Percy and Arthur

Ron and Hermione

Ginny and Alice (her favorite cousin who just happens to be the same age as her)

"READY! SET!...HUNT!" Screamed Mrs, Weasley

Ginny un raveled the clue and showed Alice. Since they were the youngest they always got the easiest clues

"Tadpoles live by me in the rush" Alice whispered "What?"

"The bulrushes by the lake" Ginny whisper shouted, and off they went

OOOOOOOO

"my code if 501" Ron whispered "What?"

"The Quaffle, snitch holder box thingy's code to open it is that" Hermione said

"You really need to get out more Hermione" Ron said "It's proper name is-"

"who cares you moron, hurry!" Hermione pulled Ron towards the shed

OOOOOOOO

Soon every pair was off hunting eggs:

Some got simple clues like Aunt Brenda and Uncle John's:

Where do we eat Barbecue?

A: at a picnic table (located in the middle of the yard

And some got harder ones like Cousin Melody and Cousin Dancy

Where did Fred break his arm when he was 7

A: falling our of a tree

They found that out eventually just by asked aunt Muriel who went on and on about dangers and "In my day..."

OOOOOO

"Ginny sits here at meals" Fred read

"TO THE BURROW" The twins scream causing many people to give them weird looks as they ran inside their house

OOOOOO

"Ginny's favorite stuffed animal" Percy read "Mizzy,that unicorn"

"Okay, so let's go to her room" Arthur wasn't exactly THAT excited about the easter hunt. It was super hot and he had to wear a suit since it was the holidays

The pair made their way to Ginny's room

OOOOO

"Yes!" Ginny said dipping her hand in the bullrushes by the lake and pulling our a pink and purple egg. Ginny cracked it open and it revealed the next clue

"Fly me into the sky to reveal the next clue. Shoot it into the sky" Alice read

"I need to use a star SHOOTER to reveal the message" Ginny said smiling. She loved flying even if her brother won't let her she sneaks into the broom shed at night and takes a spin on each of their brooms without their knowledge

"I need to come over more, I have no idea" Alice said

"C'mon" Ginny pulled Alice toward the shed

OOOOOO

"AH!" Uncle Mike had fallen in to the lake much to the enjoyment of Fred and George who happened to be carrying camera around. This diversion allowed Ginny to reveal their clue without any onlookers

Ginny flew across the sky and white powder spelt out the clue

"Floo power" Alice read off the note in the sky.

"Inside the pot maybe" Ginny said, grabbing Alice's arm and pulling her inside

OOOOOOOO

"Found it!" Cried Bill from the apple tree. They're clue was how do you make fresh apple juice. Bill tossed Charlie the red and yellow (Gryffindor Colours) egg which he caught easily. Quidditch had really helped with his hand eye coordination

"Crack it" Bill ordered jumping down from the branch

"Cracking, I'm cracking!" Charlie said to his brother as he banged the egg against the tree. It split to reveal a clue which Bill picked up

"Lemons, sausage, eggs are kept in the..." Bill read

"Frige" Charlie said

"to the Burrow!" Cried Bill, leading the way

OOOOOOO

"Aha!" Hermione snatched the lavender egg out of the Quidditch box and cracked it open

"Dragons" Hermione read "Im in the hands of one"

"Charlie's room" The twins said and together they raced off towards their brothers room

OOOOOOO

"aha" Percy said as soon as he entered Ginny's room. He had located Mizzy within seconds and grasped the gold egg out of her stuffed hands and cracked it

"Howgarts a History" Percy read

"It must be in that book" Arthur said more excited since they were inside

"Smart! Let's go!" Percy dragged his dad to his room

OOOOOOO

"Here we go" George said, pulling his head up from under the table where the egg was kept

"Crack it!" Wailed Fred

George hit the note against the table. Confetti came out of it along with a note

"Birthdays! Where do we hide the presents?" the twins were tentative to go to the laundry room and reveal their biggest secret

"This was obviously a ploy to get our secrets" George whined as they made their way to the laundry room

OOOOOOOO

"I was right" Ginny cried as she pulled her hand out of the floe power pot with a white egg she didn't have before. She cracked it on the pot and took out it's note

"How do Hogwrats letters arrive?" Ginny read

"By owl!" Alice said

"Oh Eroll!" Ginny called to the old family owl

OOOOOOOO

"What is monopoly?" Bill read off the clue which was hidden behind the sausage and eggs "Is that a Muggle game?"

"Must be" Charlie said

"So then it must be located in..." Bill started

"Dads office" the eldests said in unison and set off towards the office full of Muggle items

OOOOOOOOO

"AHA!" Hermione said as she pushed open the door in Charlie's room, she looked around until she saw what she was looking for. A plush dragon and in his tiny hands was a purple egg which Hermione immediately cracked open

"WHAT DOES IT SAY!" Cried Ron

"Shh" Hermione put her finger to her mouth motioning silence "It's says: Canons...maybe its in your room Ron!"

"Oh jeez" Ron said

OOOOOOOOO

"YOU WERE RIGHT" Percy yelled as he pulled "Hogwrats a history" off his bookshelf the egg fell and cracked revealing a clue

"roses" Percy said "tulips, dandelions"

"The garden" Arthur said and off they went again

OOOOOOOO

"Here's the egg" cried Bill who immediately cracked the egg to see the next clue

"what was Ron and Fred's first words" Bill read "up was Rons and Fred's was Daddy"

"Our parents room!" cried Charlie

And off they went on a egg hunt

OOOOOOOOO

"Here we go" Fred said opening the white cabinet door to reveal a Lime green egg with pink polka dots

George grabbed the egg cracked it and read it

"Tea?" George read

"The kitchen!" Fred cried and off they went again

OOOOOOOOOO

"THERE! ON HIS LEG!" Cried Alice. They have finally located Errol outside on a windowsill

Ginny untied the egg from Eroll who gave her a thankful hoot and took off. She cracked open the egg and read it to Alice

"our Ford Angelina is where" The note read

"The driveway?" Alice asked

"C'mon!" Cried Ginny

OOOOOOO

"Okay! Woa! So where's something...orange and Canon like!" Hermione asked as soon she they stepped into Ron's room (They used to share it but as I said before...they renovated)

This was a hard task since EVERYTHING from the walls to the carpet were orange...bright orange

"Found it" Cried Ron, holding the Blue and green spotted egg above his head like a torch

"Crack it!" cried Hermione

"We get our wands here!" Hermione read "At Olivanders we get our wands...you don't think Mum expanded it this year"

"We'll have to find out" Ron said as he ran down to the fireplace

OOOOOOO

"Here it is" Arthur said digging the colorful egg out from the ground where it was buried. He cracked it against the wall and read the clue

"Where do we buy our robes from?" Arthur read

"The second hand store" Percy said in mild disgust. Even though the Weasley's could now afford new robes they decided to spend the money differently

"Molly expanded it this year" Arthur said, obviously impressed

"Lets go" Percy said pulling his father back inside

OOOOOOO

"BAM" Bill pushed open their parents bedroom door and looked around for an egg

"FOUND IT!" Called Charlie cracking open the egg

"Where does Bill work for?" Charlie read

"Gringotts" Bill answered

"Let's go" the two brothers apperated to Gringotts

OOOOOOOO

"Here it is" George pulled out a red and white egg from inside a mug and cracked it along the cups rim

"You two always order Bertie Botts ever flavour bean ice-cream at this shop" George read

"The ice cream shop in Diagon Ally!" exclaimed Fred

"Let's go!" the two twins set off for the fireplace

OOOOOOOOO

Alice grabbed the Brown and Coral egg off the hood of the Angelina and cracked it open

"Where we buy books" Alice read "Florish and Bolts"

"To Diagon Ally!" Cried Ginny

OOOOOOOO

Ron and Hermione entered Olivander's to find Olivander patiently waiting for them

"Aren't you a little young for a wand?" asked Olivander

"Do you have an egg?" asked Ron

"Why, yes I do" Olivander said ducking behind his counter and returning with a pink egg In hands

"Here you go" Olivander handed the twins the egg which they eagerly cracked against his counter

"Return home" Hermione read "YES!"

"Hurry! The others got to be close behind!" Ron said pulling Hermione

"Thanks Olivander" Hermione said before she was dragged out the door. Olivander chuckled, poor Hogwarts he thought

OOOOOOOOOO

"AHH, need new robes" asked the seamstress at the second hand robe store

"No...we're...uh..looking for an egg" Arthur said, rather embarrassed

"Oh, your the Weasley's" The women said to them. She went into the back of the store and returned with a yellow and gold striped egg in her hands

"Thanks" Percy said before cracking the egg

"Return home" Arthur read "Finally"

The pair left the store to Floo home

OoOOOOOOO

The ice-cream worker looked up when the Weasley twins arrived

"Hi, do you have a egg?" asked Fred

"AHH, your the Weasley's, here you go" He handed Fred a Turquoise egg

Fred cracked it and read "Return home"

"That broom is as goods ours Fred" George said waving good bye to the ice-cream worker

OOOOOOO

"Return home!" Bill read from inside Gringots "Thanks Goblins"

He and Charlie apperated home

OOOOOOOO

"do you have an egg for us?" Ginny asked a worker in the store

"Your a Weasley huh?" the worker said. Ginny and Alice nodded "Here you go"

Ginny eagerly cracked open the egg and read "Return home"

"HURRY!" cried Alice. Ginny said thanks to the worker and ran out of the store right on Alice's tail

OOOOOOOOOO

"HOPE EVERYONE HAD FUN!" Molly screamed to all the Wesley's. The crowd cheered in agreement

"The winner of this years egg hunt is Hermione and Ron!" Cried Molly

Hermione smiles as Ron literally jumps for joy as he receivers the Broomstick


	7. Hogwarts awaits

Chapter 7, Age 11:

Hermione pushed as hard as she could on her trunk but it would close, she screamed in anger. Her mother was busy so she couldn't do a shrinking charm

Ginny burst into Hermione's room. Hermione sighed, every year Ginny got worse and worse with the departure of her siblings. Everyone knew how much she wanted to go to Hogwarts

"Ginny, can you help me pack?" Asked Hermione

"Sure" Ginny mumbled. She pushed along with Hermione down on her trunk until it finally snapped shut

"I don't want to be here when you open it" Ginny says, her bad mood gone for now "Bet it explodes everywhere"

"Don't worry, I'm sure Fred and George will be here snapping pictures to use as blackmail"

The sisters laugh

"I'll miss you" Ginny says to Hermione. Hermione's heart breaks. She was closer to Ginny then anyone else, including her own twin.

"I'll write to you" Hermione says

"GIRLS, TIME TO GO!" Screamed Molly

"Promise?' a teary Ginny asks

"Promise!" Hermione says before grabbing her trunk and clambering down the steps with Ginny, as usual, at her heels


End file.
